Dearest enemy
by MazePhoenix
Summary: AU: Will is sent to jail for killing Randall Tier, Hannibal offers to help him out for a price.


Will Graham had been sentenced to twenty-five to life for his murder of Randall Tier.  
He got sent to the same prison as his former psychiatrist and partner in crime.  
Hannibal's insanity defense was thrown out and he narrowly avoided the chamber.  
He got life, and a justified reputation for being dangerous.

*  
A tough-looking female CO led Will to his cell. Her name was Margot Verger.  
Will knew the name, she came from money, and he wondered what she was trying to escape if she was working in this dump.  
Margot was beautiful, but with hard edges, like she had been carved in marble.  
"That's your cell, Graham," said Margot and showed it to him. "Your cellmate is an old friend."  
"Hello Hannibal," said Will without looking.  
"You will get along famously," said Margot.  
"We've tried to kill each other before," said Will.  
"You are hardly unique in that here," said Margot, and shoved Will inside and locked the door.  
"Hello, Will," said Hannibal and looked up from his drawing.  
Will looked at it and it was an image of him, nude and bound.  
Great.

*  
"My lawyer was useless," said Will and surveyed the small cell.  
"I offered a better one," said Hannibal.  
"We're not friends," said Will. "I want nothing from you."  
"Look where that got you. I am still your friend, Will. I could be much more."  
"In exchange for what?"  
"I've always liked your brain."  
"When you didn't try to eat it you tried to destroy it."  
"I only want the best for you. I offer my protection in exchange for..services."  
Will stifled a laugh. "Very well. You want me to be your bitch?"  
"I wouldn't word it so crudely. It's an honest offer of quid pro quo."  
"I suppose that's true."  
"How is Alana?"  
"She's fine. You won't see her."  
"I did not expect to. She will come to see you."  
"Yes. "  
"I will kill anyone who touches you."  
"Unless it's you."  
Hannibal resumed his drawing, adding a small wound to the chest.

*  
Will watched the other inmates in the lunch queue.  
Matthew Brown was there. Two serial killers obsessed with him in one place.  
This would end well.  
"Hey pretty," said a tall tattooed biker.  
Hannibal gave him a murderous glance.  
The biker grabbed his crotch.  
"Crude," said Hannibal.  
"You should do the cooking," said Will.  
"They would not let me," he said. "As If I would poison people."  
"That's not your mo, no," said Will.  
The other female CO eyed him. She was more butch looking than Margot. Her name was Judy.

*  
After rec time he saw Matthew.  
"I missed you," said Matthew.  
"They never told me you were alive," said Will, trying to placate.  
"They say you and Lecter are.."  
"We are," said Will. "I do what I need to stay alive."  
"My poor Will," said Matthew and stroked his cheek.  
"Don't touch me," said Will. "He's here.."  
"Sorry," said Matthew and moved away.  
"I know you mean well. I need to go."  
Matthew's eyes followed him as he walked back to Hannibal.  
"He touched you," said Hannibal.  
"Sorry."  
"I can't blame him for being attracted to you."  
"You don't need to kill him."  
"We shall see," said Hannibal.

*  
"You can start by undressing for me," said Hannibal.  
"How long have you wanted to have me at your mercy?" asked Will and started removing his clothes before his cellmate's hungry eyes.  
"Ever since we first met."  
Will was naked, and he knelt before Hannibal without another word.  
Hannibal took out his hard cock.  
The size made Will's jaw ache just by looking at it.  
He opened wide, and got to work.  
Will choked on Hannibal's cock and caressed it with his agile tongue, even as Hannibal petted his hair.  
Will felt the ache in his knees, and the he heard Hannibal's sighs.  
His blood was boiling with heat, and his cock was hard.  
Hannibal came, and he swallowed, some of it running over his lips.  
He was pulled to his feet, and kissed by an avaricious mouth.  
Hannibal's huge hand worked at Will's cock and he came apart by the touch.  
Will spilled on his jumpsuit.  
"Sorry," he said.  
"No. You essence is dear to me," said Hannibal and cleaned it off with a cloth, while licking at some of it.  
Will, sated and trembling moved to his bed.  
He heard Hannibal read to him until he fell asleep.

*  
It was a complex time, trying to avoid Matthew and the biker, and pleasing Hannibal.  
Will supposed Stockholm syndrome was setting in. He had already forgiven Hannibal for all his sins.  
Alana came to visit.  
"How's Jack?" he asked.  
"How do you think he is? His best profiler is in prison, and his friend is a cannibal. His wife is dying."  
"I know. I killed Tier. I'm where I should be. "  
"I don't know. He destroyed you."  
"He's why I'm alive."  
"Will, no.."  
Margot Verger walked by.  
"She's nice," said Will. "She comes from money. I wonder why a class act like her is here."  
"Will..I came to talk to you, not discuss the staff."  
"She is cute though. Maybe she's your type."  
"What?"  
"She's into girls. "  
"Will, don't try to hook me up."  
"Sorry. I'm trying to get you over Hannibal."  
"Yeah. I'm giving therapy to Abigail."  
"What about Miriam?"  
"She's in an institution in New York."  
"I'm sorry."  
"She's one of many broken lives he caused."  
"We are a sad society," said Will.

*  
Will was cornered by the biker.  
"I'm going to have your ass, and your cannibal boyfriend can't save you," he said.  
Will struck him across the jaw and watched him stagger.  
He retrieved a shank and slashed the man's throat.  
Will saw him go down, and watched the life drain away from him.  
He left quickly.  
He felt no guilt.

*  
They were in lockdown. The biker had died.  
"Did you kill him?" asked Hannibal. "You did well."  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"No reason."  
"Do you want me to have done it?"  
"Yes. "  
"Then I did."

*  
"Let me" Hannibal said.  
"Okay," said Will.  
Hannibal was a shadow looming over him, even as he twisted his hands in the sheets, even as he moaned while he was taken and pushed down on the filthy mattress.  
The bed squeaked ominously under their combined weight.  
The hard cock breeched him, it was too dry and there was not enough friction, the pain overwhelmed him even as he felt pleasure stir.  
Hannibal's thrusts shook him; his own neglected cock was hard against the sheets until Hannibal took mercy on him and stroked him.  
Will wanted to hate this, hate the man who destroyed him, but he couldn't.  
Hannibal whispered hot nothings in a multitude of languages, even as he surrenders to his baser animal side.  
His orgasm flooded Will with come, and Will's mirroring climax shook him.  
He nearly passed out, and comes to watching his lover lick his hand clean like a cat would.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I know," said Hannibal even if he'd never seen "Star Wars."

*  
When they got out of lockdown, the biker's gang was moved to GenPop.  
Margot was in an attack by that gang and she fared well, Judy was injured and in the hospital. One male CO died.

*  
"I could kill him for you," said Matthew.  
"Please, don't," said Will. "He could kill you."  
"I know. Don't let him get to you."  
"Too late," said Will sadly.

*  
"Matthew wants to kill you," said Will.  
"Thank you for warning me," said Hannibal.  
"He should try."  
"He won't have the element of surprise."  
Will nodded, knowing what he had done.  
He could blame no one but himself.

*  
Matthew Brown was found with his tongue stuffed down his throat, his neck snapped by strong hands.  
Will felt a dull ache in his heart.  
Matthew had meant well, but he would never have stopped.  
Will was as guilty as Hannibal was.

"I'm not getting out," Will said.  
"I'll fight for you," said Alana.  
"You can try."  
"I'm seeing that guard."  
"Told you so," said Will.  
"She's very..flexible."  
"I can imagine."  
"I'm going to do better with her than with Hannibal."  
"Yes. I'm stuck with him."  
"He gets under your skin," said Alana sadly.  
"That he does. How is Abigail?"  
"Better. I'll keep telling her you asked for her."  
"Good."  
"Did Freddie ask you for an interview?"  
"Yes. I don't kiss and tell."  
Will smiled.

*  
He was on his back, Hannibal plowing into him, every vein aflame with desire.  
Hannibal was in his mind, and in his body.  
Will decided he needed that.  
"I love you," he said, filled with Hannibal's cock.  
"I love you as well," said Hannibal and came inside him, eyes on his.  
Will's climax shook him to his soul.  
Afterwards they lay on the small bed, talking of plans for whatever future they still had.


End file.
